


because you're mine — i walk the line

by warmestbloggerever



Series: 30 Day Winter Challenge [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/F, Fluff, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8757604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmestbloggerever/pseuds/warmestbloggerever
Summary: "Getting a gift for Annabeth was, in theory, easy, because her girlfriend was a nerd for architecture and a book addict. She saw books as more than the object itself -- a mix of ink, paper, and some knowledge. For her, they came with a whole set of memories which could be activated by any senses -- breathing in the unique smell, feeling the paper with one's fingertips, or simply looking at it. Books, according to her, were a thing of magic. Books meant hope. Seriously, Annabeth would have been the perfect hipster, if only they weren't in the middle of the end of the world."In which Piper gets a gift for her girlfriend so they can celebrate the holiday season, despite the zombie apocalypse.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4's prompt is "books". Title is taken from the song 'I Walk the Line', by Johnny Cash.
> 
> I’ve never written Pipabeth before and it’s been ages since I’ve read the books, so please forgive me if they seem out of character.
> 
> I asked my brother to visualize the typical American winter and then asked what the word “books” brought to his mind. He said “burning them to get warm during the zombie apocalypse”. So, because of him, I wrote this.
> 
> P.S.: There is no gore or anything. I followed a fluff route instead of an action one. Again, I apologize if it’s not what you were expecting, but I hope you like this anyway.

Piper avoided breaking any windows when she broke into the library. Annabeth wasn’t with her, but even so, she couldn’t bring herself to even consider that obvious solution. There was no one to fix windows, so wind, rain, and snow might get in and leave the place too humid, which would deteriorate the books faster. Her girlfriend would have never forgiven her. So she broke in via an emergency exit and felt pretty pleased with herself.

Once inside, she made sure no one was around before turning on her flashlight and heading for the architecture section.

Getting a gift for Annabeth was, in theory, easy, because her girlfriend was a nerd for architecture and a book addict. She saw books as more than the object itself — a mix of ink, paper, and some knowledge. For her, they came with a whole set of memories which could be activated by any senses — breathing in the unique smell, feeling the paper with one’s fingertips, or simply looking at it. Books, according to her, were a thing of magic. Books meant hope.

Seriously, Annabeth would have been the perfect hipster, if only they weren’t in the middle of the end of the world.

So… which books to get?

She didn’t have much time — the boys were covering for her, but they (Leo) (or Grover) (or Percy) (or _the three_ of them) were bound to say something inconvenient, and then only God might be able to stop Annabeth from leaving to look for her.

“What the fuck would she want an architecture book for?” Piper whispered to herself as she surveyed the shelves. Vapor came out of her mouth when she spoke.

After a minute, she decided to try someplace else, walking aimlessly and trying to think of something that would be both practical and meaningful. Maybe a guide on how to survive the zombie apocalypse?

Nah, Annie would only point out the inaccuracies and end up using it as a weapon to kill some fucker that decided to mess with them.

Without thinking much, she walked down the stairs and reached one of the only aisles she knew, beside architecture.

“Poetry is excellent to read with loved ones.” Annabeth had said one day, the smile on her face polite despite the mischievous sparkle in her eyes. Piper, on the other hand, had a wide grin, not bothering to conceal her amusement.

They had been dating for almost three months, then. Had met in the library, when Piper the freshman needed help from Annabeth the part-time librarian to find some books. And Piper came back to her again, and again, and again, and again. Still did, nowadays.

“Yeah, I think my girlfriend would like that.” She had said at the time, and Annabeth smiled a little more in response.

“She sounds like a lucky woman.”

“Oh, no. I’m the lucky one.”

“Stop being disgusting, please.” Leo had shouted from the next aisle. That had been a happy day — probably the happiest before the first cannibalistic attacks started being reported on the news, not even front page yet — don’t panic the masses, right?

Piper sighed.

Maybe next year they wouldn’t celebrate the holiday season like this. Maybe they’d be back home under too bright lights and too loud laughter. Maybe they’d have to deal with that one uncomfortably drunk uncle or aunt. Maybe their younger relatives would break a vase or unintentionally say something funny that would be the joke of the family for generations to come. Maybe she’d get to buy a gift, instead of breaking in the library to get one.

But, oh, well. The survivors were calling it an apocalypse for a reason. Maybe there’d be no more holiday season to celebrate, after a while.

 _Still_. Piper thought as she grabbed some books with promising or familiar titles, not bothering to read their synopses. _Books mean hope_.

* * *

By the time Piper got back in their base, Annabeth had a heavy backpack on, a blue parka, a Browning A-5 on her hands, and was marching toward the entrance, about to leave.

The moment her eyes fell on Piper, though, she ran across the snowy ground to meet her, her mouth already forming curses directed at her girlfriend.

“—you reckless idiot.” She said, but she had already dropped the gun and was hugging Piper as hard as the other girl was hugging her back. “What the actual hell, McLean?” She whispered, and enjoyed the embrace for a moment longer before pushing her girlfriend away. “Explain.” A command.

Piper didn’t even try to look sheepish.

“Look, I’m sorry I left without telling you.” She scratched the back of her head, messing her loose ponytail even more. “I know it was dumb.”

“It was. It was even dumber to ask for _Leo_ to distract me.” Despite being a few inches shorter than Piper, she gave Piper a glare that made her recoil.

“I’m sorry. I… I just wanted it to be a surprise.” Piper whispered, and she did sound somewhat remorseful, so Annabeth decided she was forgiven.

“Hmpf. You wanted _what_ to be a surprise?” This was her way of showing they would be okay, and judging by the way Piper’s shoulders fell with relief, she knew it too.

Then her girlfriend took the backpack she carrying, opened it, and handed Annabeth a small pile of books that were inside. Light, thin books.

She recognized most of these.

Poetry.

“Open… this one.” Piper pointed at one of Annabeth’s favorite.

Her hands were trembling a little as she carefully opened the page, a task made harder by the thick glove she was wearing.

There in the first page, under the title, the words, “I’m still the lucky one for having you” were written in black ink, the handwriting messy from disuse.

Even long seconds later, Annabeth couldn’t form any words; was unsure how to express what this meant to her. That _this_ , this pile of paper that had been written and read and felt by so many other humans she didn’t and would never know… That this, especially in this cruel and unforgiving winter, filled Annabeth with an enormous feeling she couldn’t describe. Her eyes stung, and for once, she let herself cry.

“Thank you.” She said, her voice surprisingly steady — months of practice.

“I know I could have tried to bring more resources, but… I guess we could all use some hope right now.” Piper said, and Annabeth looked up from her beautiful gift only to find an even more beautiful – gentle, knowing, loving — smile on her girlfriend’s chapped lips. She kissed the smile.

“Read with me? For a bit?” She asked, already knowing the answer. The emotion inside her was slowly threatening to become laughter now. It bubbled on her chest, fighting to be let out. _Happiness_ , she recognized.

Piper kissed her forehead with cold lips.

“Of course.”

And read together they did.


End file.
